Derpy and the Doctor
by obsessive-anime-freek-1
Summary: I never liked how the doctor became discorded and they have it end and he doesn't return to normal even though discord becomes good so I decided to fix that. (Confusing love struck derpy and discorded doctor both don't know anything about each other, I figured it out. if you want to know message me.) Derpy is out one day doing her job when suddenly the Doctor appears... in a


It's a pretty normal day for Derpy. She was delivering mail trying to ignore all the signs that the universe needed help. Everyday went like this, remembering the way the doctor use to be before discord changed him. And reliving the moments when he attacked and kidnapped her every time she saw him in town. She wasn't mad at anyone, not the doctor, not discord. Who had recently became good. She was just sad that this is how it is.

Every day she had to put on a brave face so her kids wouldn't worry. Then go to work even though he knew she could run into him. She was lucky that her kids came the last time and saved her. But the doctor was seriously hurt, she wanted to help but he refused. Every day was hard but she tried to move on.

She had just delivered rarities mail and Bon Bon's. Now she was headed to Sugar Cube corner for Pinkies mail. But she heard the sound, a sound that she would always miss. The Tardis. All the memories flooded to her. She couldn't move, fear was stinging all through her. The Tardis appeared a few feet ahead, the doctor stepped out and looked around. His gaze held on her. His eyes darkened and he walked over.

"It's all your fault!" He screamed. Tears pricked her eyes.

"Your fault! It's your fault I'm all alone!" But she heard something else.

*Sorry I left you this way for so long. I forgot!*

It was discord's voice, she looked hopefully at the doctor. His hoof was raised and came down and her cheek stung, he raised it again but stopped. He was flying a few feet in the air. His eyes glazed over and he fell, she quickly tried to break the fall and tried to catch him but she ended up getting hurt.

*Hour later*

She sat in the doctor's room waiting for him to wake. She had sent her kids' home telling them she was fine. She didn't tell them about the doctor though. She couldn't.

His coat had returned to its oak color instead of grey. His eyes the kind gentle blue she knew. She didn't know what to do so she started telling stories of their adventures to him. She wasn't shore what it would do but maybe he would return the way he was. Did discord really bring him back?

She had told him all their adventures but the last one. The one that he changed and she left.

"Then you said they were coming and that we had to go. I didn't want to because I knew you loved helping ponies and I wanted to help them to. But you hit me and said we had to go now. So we left but I wanted to go home. I couldn't stand seeing you scared and not yourself. You plead for me to stay but... I left..." She paused as tears poured from her eyes.

"It's my fault you're alone. I left you, how could I have done that? Then I had the nerve to ask you to help just one more time. Then what you said about me loving to see you put your life on the line that was true. I did love to see you put your life on the line. But only because you loved it, it was a thrill for you. You loved danger and fighting, coming up with crazy plans right on the dot. But when it came to it, I put my life on the lie for you." She was using her wings to wipe the tears away but it was no use, they just kept coming.

"I did anything for you. But, then you took back the key you gave me... and dinky, she started to hurt you. We stopped her and... and you didn't understand why I helped you. Now all I have of you is that scarf..." She paused, it was too much. A small chuckle sounded.

"T-that scarf of mine y-you love s-so much." She looked up to see his bright blue eyes full of tears. He tried to sit up but winced in pain. She gently raised her hoof but stopped.

"Y-you broke a rib and twisted you hoof." Her hoof fell back to her side.

"And your wings are gonna be tight for a while." Her gaze fell as more tears fallowed.

"Di-Ditzy, I'm so sorry I c-caused you s-so much p-pain. I tried to stop myself but there was this thing, and I couldn't think like myself. Then my mind clouded, I just..." He trailed off seeing the tears fall from her eyes. Her golden usually cheerful eyes were glazed over, dim and filled to the rim with tears. The tears fell taster than any others he had ever seen. His hearts shattered. He lowered his head in shame. Fear filled him along with shame. His vision grew fuzzy again.

"Doctor, your s-still my best friend and..." she lifted her head a gentle smile placed, tears still pouring.

"My hero." His breath hitched and his eyes widened. His hearts felt tight. He raised his head slowly.

"Ditzy, how can you say that? I nearly killed you! I kidnapped ponies and..." Something touched his hoof and he looked over. Her hoof was gently on his hoof.

"That... that wasn't my doctor."

"But I can remember it all and..."

"That wasn't you." Her voice sounded stern.

"By the way you sound you wish it never happened, so it wasn't you. That thing wouldn't have cared. I knew you were still there, you showed up occasionally." She smiled her eyes shining with joy. A few tears fell from his eyes and he pulled her into a hug.

"Ditzy, I'm so sorry!" His tears fell into her coat and his grip tightened around her. She opened her wings and embraced him softly. Her tears fell softly onto his back but neither cared as they embraced each other tightly.

"I missed you so much Doctor." She whispered into his neck. He nodded,

"I did to Ditzy, I did too."

They sat there in each others arms holding on to each other, till they couldn't hold their hoves up any longer.

Preview to next chapter: The two walked into Derpy's home, both very scared of the out come.

"Mommy? Is that you?" They heard Dinky call.

"Yes, well me and..." Dinky walked into the entry way and her eyes darkened.

"You!" Her horn started to glow and the doctor started to float.

"No Dinky! He's back!" Derpy screamed.


End file.
